fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Trey Grimbolt
Appearance Attire of Choice Trey is a young teenager with yellow hair, hazel eyes, and peach skin. He wears a whites hoodie with black pants, one yellow wristband, one yellow fingerless glove, and dark yellow boots. He has the black lightning symbol on his body. Personality Magic Black Bolt Magic- the powerful combination of Darkness Magic and Lightning Magic merged into one magic. This lightning is far more destructive and powerful then a regular lightning magic. Black Bolt Devil Slayer Magic- A Dual Element Devil Slayer Magic that is a fusion of Lightning Devil Slayer Magic and Darkness Devil Slayer Magic (Hinui-Tane) as a new and more powerful one: Black Bolt Devil Slayer Magic. Abilities Enhance Speed- due to many training as a young boy, Trey went through a lot of speed related training. Thanks to it, this gave him superhuman speed. Enhance Reflexes- Enhance Stamina- Fighting Styles Twlight Spark Style - This style focuses on and . The style uses Black Bolt Magic to increase the power and electric force behind each attacks. Only for Grimbolt Family members only as it has been taught and passed down from generation to generation. Attacks Black Discharge- Trey focuses his magic around himself like a barrier. Then he punches his fist together as he discharge a very big black lighting blast. Dark Firebolt- Trey unleashed a very fast and power black lighting by using his magical power and Eternano manipulation to make the attack connect. Dusk Static- Trey walks to the opponent and puts his hand on their shoulders and releases a tremendous amount of black bolt, electrifying the person. Could possibly kill someone. Night Voltage- Trey ruhs to the opponent, punches the person in the chest and fires a black lightning beam through the chest. Ebony Zap Cannon- Trey puts both of his hands in front of himself, focuses his magic into a compressed lighting sphere of darkness, and fires it at the opponent. Black Thunder Kick- Dark Zeus- Black Bolt Roundhouse- Magic Black Bolt Magic- the powerful combination of Darkness Magic and Lightning Magic merged into one magic. This lightning is far more destructive and powerful then a regular lightning magic. Black Bolt Devil Slayer Magic- A Dual Element Devil Slayer Magic that is a fusion of Lightning Devil Slayer Magic and Darkness Devil Slayer Magic (Hinui-Tane) as a new and more powerful one: Black Bolt Devil Slayer Magic. History Synopsis Main Storyline= |-| Storylines= |-| Rps |-| Equipment * Grimbolt Necklace * Grimbolt Crown Pets Tuono Nero- Italian for Black Thunder. This bird is know as a Magic Bird, has been the Guardian Animal of the Grimbolt Family for many generations. Possess the Black Bolt Magic and with the blood of a Grimbolt in its veins, it only serves the Grimbolt Family and no other. They are fearless and viciously loyal to the family and will die for their masters. They also become much bigger to the point of transportation. Stats Character Chart HP: 9.5/10 PAtk: 8.5/10 MAtk: 10/10 PDef: 7.5/10 MDef: 8/10 Spd: 9/10 Quotes ( Winning 1 )- ' "Hmph! All talk. " ' ( Winning 2 )- ' " looks like you got too close to my Black Lightning. " ' ( Winning 3 )- ' " is that you got? Hehehehehehehahahahahaha!!! What a disgrace!! " ' ( Losing 1 )- ' " i lost...to you? Ugh! " ' ( Losing 2 )- ' " i can't lose! Not...here...dammit! " ' ( Losing 3 )- ' " sis, Jason, Britney...I'm sorry..." ' ( Greetings 1 )- ' " Do try to entertain me! " ' ( Greetings 2 )- ' " careful not to blink or this match will be over in a instant." ' ( Greetings 3 )- ' " Ready for a shock? " ' ( Britney Blackfrost 1 )- ' " Britney...so it has come to this...i don't want to fight you, but i will do what i have to for House Grimbolt! Stand and ready your magic Britney Blackfrost! " ' ( Britney Blackfrost 2 )- ' " for the sake of our younger siblings, we must fight! Come, Britney Blackfrost! " ' ( Britney Blackfrost 3 )- ' " ....so this is how it is huh? Then, let our magic speak for us then. " ' ( Jason Blackflare 1 )- ( Jason Blackflare 2 )- ( Jason Blackflare 3 )- Mottos and Sayings